


My Little Secret

by BlueFlash



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlash/pseuds/BlueFlash
Summary: Eden Hazard had all the achievements and spotlights people longed for. No one knew that he also had his own little secret – his crush on Olivier Giroud.





	1. Eden’s secret

The crowd went wild when Olivier Giroud’s penalty kick hit the back of the net. All his teammates dashed towards him and buried him in their embraces. The gunners rejoiced over their victory on the FA Community Shield, under the cheers and applause from the delightful Arsenal fans.

On the contrary to this joyful atmosphere was the gloom from the other side. The Chelsea players headed back to the dressing room after the defeat with disappointment written on their faces. But there was one man who was struggling with more complicated emotions – envy, jealousy, or maybe even a bit of anger.

Eden Hazard, one of Chelsea’s top players, was not on the pitch nor the bench. Suffering from an ankle injury, he would be missing a couple of matches including this Community Shield final against Arsenal. He was frustrated, so frustrated for missing this match against Arsenal, and particularly, a match which featured Olivier Giroud. It was not that you could play against the same team very often. Missing this particular match meant that he would have to wait for weeks before meeting Olivier on the pitch again, provided that they would both cap.

Watching the Frenchman hopping and dancing around the pitch with his teammates, Eden let out a sigh from the auditorium seat. If only he could played in this match, he could at least come up to the Frenchman naturally and asked for a friendly hug, thought the discouraged Belgian. It was a torture to see Olivier wrapped his arms around his teammate’s waist, held the other up high, pressed his forehead against the other, or even kissed. Eden still remembered that famous French kiss Olivier did to his French teammate. He nearly punched the TV screen. Sometimes he even wished Olivier would never score so that he did not need to suffer from these crazy rages. But hell no, even Olivier did not score, he would still ran to his teammates who scored and celebrated their goals for the club affectionately.

Eden’s obsession with Olivier had to trace back to his time at Ligue 1. He had spent years in Lille since teenage and had always been a great spotlight within his club and the French media. But all of a sudden, Olivier Giroud, a name which he had never heard of before was beginning to steal his spotlight. People were discussing fiercely how unstoppable this Montpellier’s top striker was. At first, Eden just regarded this new rising star like any other competitor he would face in Ligue 1. It was too late when he found himself constantly spending most of his free time in watching Olivier’s video clips and interviews. He became so addicted to the sexy smile, wink and handsome face of the Frenchman. Yet, he hardly ever had the chance to talk to this gorgeous man. Their clubs were based at the farthest distance in France between one another, which basically meant they would not meet up unless they were on the pitch against each other.

When Eden was offered a Premier League contract, the first thought that came up to his mind was “now I’m even farther away from Oli.” Although he was not that stupid to reject a transfer to a top club for his secret little crush, it still upset him a lot to cut off any possible connection with the Frenchman. Several days later when he learned that Olivier would also move to an English club, he could not help but burst out in excitement. What made him almost kneeled down to the ground was that both their new clubs were based in London. This was the first time he believed that fate was drawing the two of them together.

However in the coming seasons, Eden found it hard to acquaint with Olivier. Olivier was always very cool before matches that he seldom talked to anyone. Sometimes they exchanged some friendly hugs but these meant nothing special. After the match, Olivier was always surrounded by his teammates, as he was regarded as the diva in his team. What discouraged Eden more was that he dared not even ask Olivier out for an evening drink although they both stationed in London. When he learned that Mathieu Debuchy, his ex-teammate from Lille who was also a French was joining Arsenal, he did think of asking Mat to introduce Olivier to him. But he eventually hesitated. He did not want to draw too much suspicion for getting too close with this striker of their “rival”, especially when they basically did not have any connection. 

Throughout all these years, all he could do was standing beside Olivier quietly during the lineup in the tunnel, hoping the other one would initiate a hug. The craziest thing he had ever done was probably giving his water bottle to Olivier during a match, which resulted in earning some smirks from his Chelsea teammates.

There was once in a friendly match between France and Belgium where he failed to restrain his blushes when Olivier suddenly came up to him in half time and wrapped his arm around his neck. He was so shocked that he went completely blanked. He immediately shook Oli’s hand off him, fearing that the latter one might discover how fast his heart was beating. He had no idea that this scene was captured by the camera. Thanks to the cameraman, whenever he felt he was desperate for Olivier’s intimacy, he would replay this clip again and again. Of course he tried to ignore those teasing smiles of his Belgian teammates at the back. “Why are they so smart?” thought Eden. “Did they ever search my cabinet and found those magazines I kept secretly with Oli on the cover page?”

Occasionally, he would become jealous with Olivier’s teammates. Sometimes when he saw Olivier being surrounded by those good looking gunners such as Aaron or Mesut, he would feel anxious. “Oli you like beautiful boys do you? Look at me! I am beautiful! They don’t even speak French, but I do!”

Eden still recalled how the summer of Euro 2016 was a nightmare to him. People were praising the chemistry between Olivier and Antoine Griezmann on attacking. Fangirls were pairing up the two French strikers for their affectionate celebrations and fancying how cute Antoine was when he stood beside Olivier. This was when Eden realized how little bonding he actually shared with Olivier, and there was no way he could strengthen their bonding when they had never played in a same team.

As new season kicked off, he found that most of the time Olivier was on the bench. He felt sad for Olivier but he was in no position to console him. When Olivier scored the hundredth goal for his club, he wanted to tell the Frenchman how proud he was. But it would be awkward to receive such an exciting message from an acquaintance in the rival team. In the end, he resolved to text Olivier a simple congratulation while the latter one replied with a heart emoji.

Towards the end of the year, rumors were speculated on a potential swap between Dortmund’s Aubameyang and Olivier. Eden was struck by this rumor. If this swap was successful, this would basically symbolize an end to their not even friendship. He could not bear the thought of separating with Olivier in two different leagues. Therefore, when he was confirmed on the final day of the transfer window that Olivier would move to his club instead, he had never felt happier in his life. He almost dashed to his boss and showered him with kisses for his brilliant decision. 

“Now that Olivier and I become teammates, I have all the legitimate excuses to be close with him! I will stick to him, date him, ask for a hug, ask for a kiss, I have hundreds of plans with him. After all these years I’ve been waiting!”


	2. A new start

“Good morning my friends. I know some of you may hate me before. But now I am in Chelsea! We are one team. Let’s forget the past and work hard together for the champion!” 

The Frenchman greeted his new teammates on his first day in Chelsea. This move was not an easy decision for him. After all these years in Arsenal, Olivier thought that he would stay in the same club until his retirement. He was not sure if he had ever annoyed any Chelsea players before, as he was that type of person who always defended for his company under any circumstances. Fortunately, Gary Cahill, the captain, broke the silence very soon by giving him a warm welcome hug. Other players followed immediately and soon the dressing room was filled with cheers and laughter.

Eden literally woke up an hour earlier than usual just to stand in front of the mirror to make sure he looked as good as possible before heading to the training centre. Now when the others were all greeting Olivier one by one, he was still hesitating in the corner.

“Calm down, Eden. You need to calm down. Just walk over there and give Olivier a hug. Everyone does the same, no one will suspect anything.” Eden kept instructing himself while approaching Olivier. When his eyes finally met with Olivier’s, he found himself completely blanked again. There was a few seconds’ pause before Olivier initiated a hug, which gave Eden an electric shock upon the touch of the former one’s arms. Before Eden could retrieve his consciousness, Olivier worsened the situation by patting his head. Eden felt something boiling inside him. He quickly released himself from Olivier’s arms and headed to the locker so that his blush could not be seen. The atmosphere became quite awkward. The others were surprised at Eden’s reaction. Even Morata, who was directly competing with Olivier on the same position gave the latter one a warm and nice welcome. Why should Eden Hazard, the super star of Chelsea have any problem with the arrival of Olivier? Furthermore, from what they recalled, Eden seemed so happy in the first place when he heard of Olivier’s transfer.

This little incident was soon put aside as the training session began. Eden and Olivier as expected were paired up in the training to cultivate their coordination and partnership. Their training seemed to go well, if you omitted the little fact that Eden always avoided looking into Olivier’s eyes. In general, Olivier’s first day training at Chelsea was smooth. Although he still missed his Arsenal teammates, they used to giggle a lot in training, he was confident that he could fit in well to his new team very soon.

This big day of Olivier was rounded up by a welcoming dinner organised by his new teammates, to be specific, David Luiz. David was always the joy maker in the team. As expected, it turned out to be a great evening for everyone. The dinner was filled with laughter, David was already joking with Olivier and embracing him as if they were old friends. But there was Eden sitting quietly at the corner, which was very unusual.

“What’s that with the long face?” David asked Eden when he finally released Olivier to other teammates for some photo sessions.

“What?” Eden was startled by David’s sudden attention on him.

“Did I step on your foot or something today?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Then why you keep staring at me as if I have stolen your favourite hamburger?”

“No I didn’t!”

“Then why so quiet tonight? Don’t like the food? You can go on and order your hamburger. I won’t tell the manager. But no fries!”

“Shut up! I won’t break my diet…” Eden hesitated a bit to peek over the other side of the table before he continued, “Hey David, you know Olivier before?” He kept his voice low to make sure the others would not hear him.

“Oli? Of course I know him before! We met in a match, forgot when, and then we became friends. Sometimes he was my French dictionary, hahahahahaha.”

“Oh my… I feel so stupid all these years for keeping a distance with Oli…” Eden secretly punched himself after knowing that David has befriended with Olivier long ago even they never played together before. He could have asked David for help in dating Olivier. But he had wasted all these big chances. His self-frustration was soon interrupted when Olivier was attracted by David’s crazy laugh and walked towards their corner.

“What’s so funny, mon ami?”

“Hey Oli, this little brat here was mad at me because he just found that he lost a battle with me on who could be your first friend at Chelsea.”

“Shut up David! Olivier, don’t listen to him!” Eden’s face already turned red. He quickly lowered his head and pretended to focus on his food.

“Good one my friend.” Olivier laughed delightedly at David, “But you didn’t win either. My first friend here should be N’Golo, I knew him from the national team.”

“No Oli, it’s not fair to count N’Golo in! This competition between me and Eden only counts in the non-French guys, okay?”

“Okay my friend. First round you win.” Olivier continued laughing while taking a seat beside Eden.

“What do you mean by first round?” David complained.

“Because in the second round, Eden will win.” said Olivier while wrapping one arm around Eden’s shoulder, “I’m going to develop a special relationship with him.”

Eden’s mind exploded when he heard of Olivier’s words “special relationship”. He knew it must be some jokes between Olivier and David but he just could not hide his shyness. He kept his head low and tried hard to pretend his only interest was his food.

But suddenly, Olivier lowered his head too and drew closer to Eden. “Hey Eden,” the Frenchman spoke softly to Eden’s ear, “haven’t greet you properly before. I am so glad to become your teammate. I know we could be good friends. Let us build a strong bonding and partnership together.”

If no one else was there, Eden would have screamed out loud and pull Olivier for a passionate kiss. But Eden tried very hard to calm down, even though his heart was already beating faster than when he was running on the pitch.

“What the heck Oli?” David yelled, “Don’t twist the manager’s words and turn them into flirts! Eden is still a baby!”

“Yes, he is my baby,” and then Olivier kissed Eden on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to build up slowly, but these two guys are driving me crazy with their interviews this week.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone think that Eden looks so sweet when he’s beside Olivier?


End file.
